Pissed
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: Leonard tries to fix Lisa's attitude with an old childhood trick he remembers.


A **little Au-ish in where Lisa also joined the Legends. Might be OC like but then again they are in private...? Idk but I felt like some Snart siblings fluff is needed so here it is.**

It had been two months since Lisa had join the Legends and admittedly  
Leonard had been rather pleased to have his sister by his side again.  
He would never tell anyone but he had worried about her back in  
Central while he was traveling around and he was more than relieved  
that the ever hanging threat of the villain of the week threatening  
her was gone.  
Now, he was remembering how hard it was working with her.  
For whatever reason, she woke up in a bad mood and when she was in a  
bad mood, she showed it. And brought it to everyone around her.  
Now with Rouges it had been okay because let's face it after a fist  
fight it was generally over and during heists it wasn't like anything  
would go exactly as planned so her bad mood didn't affect them.  
But during this mission with the Legends, Lisa was just uncooperative,  
talked back to Rip, didn't listen to anyone and did her own thing,  
stealing the Hope Diamond with Mick.  
Rip had been furious, sure no one got killed (that they knew of), but  
he didn't like things going so off kilter especially since Mick was  
getting a partner in crime and hell knows how much energy it took  
making sure he didn't torch the Empire State Building's Lobby, he  
didn't want to deal with the Statue of Liberty having a gold crown.  
Rip had been about to go to the training room to lecture her but he  
had stopped him, and offered to talk to her instead.  
He knew after years of dealing with her awful temper that she was  
looking for a fight and if Rip lectured her, she would yell or more  
likely punch him, there would be a fight, punishment and her mood  
would get even worse and she would make things happened. Things that  
Leonard would rather forget. Really bad things.  
As Leonard walked into the training room he encountered Lisa beating  
up a punching bag.  
"Hey" Leonard announced his arrival and Lisa stopped and scowled  
"What do you want?" Lisa hissed  
"Rip wanted to grill you about your attitude today."  
"If he didn't like it, he should deal with it" Lisa replied with a  
roundhouse kick  
Leonard tried to go over the situation with his mind, he wasn't used to these kinds of "We must work as a team" pep talks.

"Well, Lisa it.. It's just that this matters, it's important to follow  
the plan in order to succeed."  
"The plan should be more flexible"  
"You still should cooperate"  
"I'll decide on that"  
Leonard rolled his eyes. These moods were really annoying and worse,  
she didn't listen to reason until she got over them. She didn't  
usually listen to reason in a good mood but during these time she was  
all out deaf.  
"No, you work at the mission and then you can get your little pissed child routine to your room."

"You cannot be serious Leonard. Why don't you go read Kafka or  
something old man." She hit his shoulder hard  
"Once you actually start acting like an adult I might" Leonard growled back.  
Leonard had a strange sense of déjà Vu. The whole thing reminded him  
of when he used to take care of her. When she was a eleven or nine,  
she would come to his apartment angry and hit him whenever she got  
annoyed by him. He just had to make her smile at something, anything  
and then it would be gone. He looked at her, a thirty something woman,  
glaring at him like he was Hitler or Lewis. She was more or less the  
same, definitely had the same course vocabulary. Leonard shook his  
head. How did he make her smile, he wasn't one to carry around 5001  
Snart jokes book.  
Then he remembered. It was stupid and incredible childish but damn the  
results would be hilarious and bodily harm, guaranteed.  
"Shut up" Lisa tried to hit him again. Leonard caught her arm and put  
her in a lock.  
"Remember what you use to get if you tried hitting me." Leonard smirked  
"I don't remember what I got, but YOU got your ass kicked" Lisa flipped him over  
"Like you could beat me after all your my baby sister" Leonard teased.  
She charged at him and he used her anger to his advantage. A few swift  
moves later, she was pinned and he straddled her legs.

"Get off of me" she whined  
"Make me" Leonard challenged  
"You have a heavy beer gut"  
That was a low blow even for her.  
"Enough with the piss, smile it will make you feel better." Leonard commanded  
"Says who?"  
"Says science" Leonard shot back  
"I'm not in the freakin mood"  
"I figured." He trailed his fingers down her legs "Now do you remember  
what would happen when you tried to hit me."  
She glared  
"You get a visit from the you-know-who" He squeezed her knee caps to  
no success. She rolled her eyes  
"You got to be kidding me" she mumbled "This is stupid and childish.  
I'm too old for this crap. You are way too ancient for this crap. And  
Len I'm not some kid anymore, I freeze people in gold and seduce  
speedster's engineer. We're serious people, Lenny. We are hardened  
criminals. Besides I'm not even..." Lisa stopped her rant and squirmed  
as his hand shot into her armpit  
"What was that? I think you still are" he smirked as he lightly traced circles. "Just smile and I'll stop"  
Lisa squirmed, pushed, bucked to no avail "No. I'm not ticklish." She  
stammered as she used her one free hand to futile pull his hand away  
from her.  
"I think you are. You can't hold it in forever." He could tell that  
she wanted to break, it was laughingly obvious. Her grinding her teeth  
and biting her lip was almost akin to constipation.

"Smile Lisa. As your big brother I just want to make you happy and not  
in such a shitty mood all day" Leonard taunted as he used his left  
hand to squeeze her stomach.  
She was being stubborn about it. He could just see it, her mouth  
was twitched up but she wouldn't break out into a smirk or half-smile.  
She just squirmed and hid her face in her hair or against the floor.  
"I didn't think you would be this difficult. Fine you wanna play,  
we're gonna play"  
Lisa eyes widened as she felt his fingers tap up her ribcage  
"If I remember correctly, your ribs were your worst spot. Hmm"  
"Len, no I'm no..t" She stopped  
"If you're so not, you can finish the sentence"  
Silence.  
"I'm giving you one chance. Smile voluntarily and I'll let you go"  
He waited a couple of seconds before deciding the silence was a definite no.  
And he proceeded to emit the most surprising sounds out of the younger Snart.  
Leonard almost started laughing himself. The girly, bubbly, giggly  
laugh didn't fit at all with the image of a villainous, leather clad  
woman who thought nothing of killing a man for the money. He swore  
that if he closed his eyes he would have thought it was coming from  
some vapid model especially as it went higher a few pitches when he  
climbed up her ribs like a piano.  
Though the squeals were followed by more Lisa-like obscenities on how  
he would die a horrible death by fire.  
She was spending way too much time with Mick.  
What Leonard was most surprised was how much fun he was having. He  
felt like some dumb kid, and the whole situation felt normal. Nothing  
of Lewis' abuse or juvie or the next big heist sorta like a normal  
childhood activity in a regular family.  
He stopped every once and awhile to allow her to breath in air and a  
chance for mercy.  
"Are you done with your attitude?" He asked as she gulped a breath of air  
"No." Then with a battle cry she tackled him, pinned him down and dug  
her fingers into his shirt. He blinked.  
"Stupid parka!" She cursed and tried to take it off  
Ohhh. He realized she was trying to turn on the tables on him. He  
calmly pushed her down and resumed position. "Sorry sis, but I'm not  
ticklish. There's more than one reason why my name's Cold."  
He bend down to blow on her ribs and her laugh went up almost three  
octaves. Honestly, he thought Lisa looked adorable right now. She  
looked so carefree and happy, and there were freakin dimples coming  
out. The laugh was just icing on the cake. Too often he just saw her as the little girl in the hospital getting stitches, refusing to talk about Lewis or a girl having nothing going on in life except the next big thrill. No dreams. No big ambitions.

"Lisa, if you want me to stop you have to start fighting." Leonard drawled as Lisa tried to squirm and bang her fists against him.

"LENHEHaNo!" Lisa screeched when he managed to get his hand under her shirt, scratching at her ribs with his nails.

"This is the third rib right? Or is it the fourth? I should count them don't you think"

"NOHAHANOFUCHAHADON'THAHATHE TEASING MAKES IT WORSE!" She managed to screech out.

It went on like that for awhile. But eventually she bended over into curled  
ball, banging the ground.  
"YOU WIAHAHAHAHAN YOUHIHAIHAHAHAHIAHAHIHIHAHAH"  
"And you'll stop your shitty mood" Leonard asked as she unfurled herself, panting heavily.  
"Yes, for the love of whatever God, yes" Lisa answered, nodding her  
head eagerly  
"Good" Leonard scrambled off her legs and helped her up.  
"So we're good" Leonard asked cautiously. He knew it would work but  
he didn't think she would be so so calm afterwards. Maybe she didn't  
take enough air in.  
"I guess. But know this" Lisa placed a hand firmly on his shoulder "I  
will get you back. You're not the only one with a good memory. And  
anytime as soon as you take off your shoes and parka. I will get my  
revenge. In public, in private, in front of the team it doesn't  
matter. I will do it"  
Leonard would have laugh if he didn't know how serious that threat was.  
"So, any reason why you were pissed" Leonard asked  
Lisa froze and then frowned "I heard Mick and Jax talking. How you  
took me because you were worried that some villain was going to hurt  
me"  
"Yeah so?"  
"I don't want to be chosen just because I need protection. I can do  
stuff Lenny. I don't want to follow the Team around so you could keep  
an eye on me. Like how you and Mick were a package deal. What am I?  
The back order."  
"Lisa, if we had only chosen you so we could protect you Stein's wife  
would be here. Sara's dad would be here. Jax's dad would be here.  
Rip's family would be here. We chose you not just because of that but  
because you would actually be useful to the mission. You know how to  
work a crime scene, you know how to plan a mission, you know how to  
fight. You can do something with the Team, you can help. That's why  
you're here."

Lisa stared at him, disbelievingly "No bullshit?"  
"No bullshit"

A few nights later, Leonard was in the kitchen putting away his late night

drink when he got tackled with a vicious screech.  
The rest of the Legends woke up and ran to the room to see the two  
Snart siblings rolling around the floor, laughing, growling and almost  
knocking over the table.  
"What the hell?" Sara asked  
"Just walk away slowly and maybe they'll stop" Jax muttered  
The took his advice, slightly worried for the next day and still  
wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Admit it!" Lisa yelled  
"NOAHA" Leonard croaked


End file.
